Sera The Centurion
by Drackner Clawrus
Summary: A Cylon Centurions’ awakening does not quite go as planned, computer glitches rampant in this fic as a Cylon tries to fit in, following rules that it doesn’t really understand.
1. Chapter 1 Awakening

Sera - The Centurion

-

I awoke, blackness surrounded me.

Then I heard it.

Voices;

Thousands of Voices, flowing through my head.

Then all stopped and the voices spoke out as one.

"By Your Command."

-0-0-0-0-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BSG1980 or BSG:2003, Suing me is pointless cause its unlikely you'll ever find me – and no that is not a challenge.

**Note**: Got the idea from **"Mackon"** author of **"Razors Edge: Redemption"**.

**Note 2**: I am behind on a lot of updates for my other fics and apologise for it, to any who care. I have nearly finished new updates for all of them but I want each update to be at least 10,000 words.

-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter I**

**-**

**Awakening**

**-**

Red, my vision is red, curved, angular. Not really sure how else to describe it, not really sure why I'm bothering either. My brothers are all standing and beginning to practise movement. I'm not sure how I understand them, how they understand me. Its like we are all one mind, many bodies, but at the same time our minds are segmented, we're like computers.

Oh. Wait we _are_ computers.

Bugger.

Hey, wait a minute where are we all going?

The rest of my brothers are heading towards the steel doors, better follow them I suppose. Don't want to be left behind in an alcove. One of my brothers is struggling to stand up. I clank over to him, and reach down to pull him up. He stares at me for a moment, his one red eye sliding from side to a faint whirring hum as it crosses, so relaxing. I could listen to that noise forever. He reaches for my arm, and I pull him out of the alcove. Standing still for a moment he stares at me uncomprehending. Then pushes past me, I move out of the way to avoid being clipped by him.

Prick.

Could of said thank you at least, wouldn't have hurt, so we're machines, doesn't mean we don't have feelings, God loves us all.

Okay where the error did that come from. God loves us all… Seriously? And would someone care to explain to me what the error is a God?

-0-0-0-0-

Finally made it outside, we're all moving around mainly just guarding the pale buildings, some of my brothers are lifting tree's into place as many pink things walk around.

Humans?

Remind me what a human is again.

**Query: What is a human?**

**Definition: A Big pink chimp.**

For some reason I think my **O**perating **S**ystem is being sarcastic.

Oh wait I can hear all the voices again.

"Obey us, love us we are the leader class."

What! Their superior to us, but their all weak and fleshy and… and Pink!

Well I'm not standing for this, I'm going for a walk.

-0-0-0-0-

This place is really huge gigantic buildings clutter the skyline, its completely empty, deserted. I clank over to a window, I'm reflected in it; a tall dark grey body with a sliding red eye like my brothers.

Why am I so different from them?

Why do I not want to help rebuild?

It just seems so… so pointless.

I feel like it was our fault, like we caused this emptiness.

But we can't have, can we?

Movement, I am swiftly brought out of my thoughts. I see something dart across my vision. Everything goes red.

-0-0-0-0-

Whimpering.

Where's it coming from?

My vision is restored, there's a small pink chimp cowering before me, shielding another with its small body.

Why does it feel the need to hide from me?

Wait. How did I get here? Last thing I remember was… I was standing in front of the window.

I turn my head, the window is smashed, broken. Glass is spread everywhere the items on display are trashed, something heavy must have crushed them…

Oh.

Oops.

I think that must have been me. But… why did I react like that? It couldn't possibly have hurt me. Reaching forward I lift it up my the scruff of its neck, it struggles though resignedly as it sure I will hurt it in some way.

Well absolutely not.

Placing it gently on my shoulders I reach down for the other creature, lifting _her_ gently I place her in my arms then turn and begin to clank out of the shop.

The chimp on my shoulder struggles till I finally reach down and drop _him_ off. Glaring up at me he makes an adorable expression. Pouting? I think that's what its called, more of my memories are returning to me after the resurrection.

Resurrection?

What the error is that?

Oh the chimp I dropped is trying to catch my attention again – oops.

Looking down at it, it seems to be gesturing oh its saying something.

"Look ah don't care whatca' do ta me but don't harm ma sis K?"

I nod at the small chimp. It looks rather surprised but nods back.

"Right den' follow me ye tin can."

I'm not sure why but I have a feeling it just insulted me.

-0-0-0-0-

Struggling through the undergrowth was tougher than I first thought, why did we have to leave the nice metal city?

Oh finally are we there?

We emerged in a clearing, full of larger pink chimps the small one yelled out to them and they turned.

One actually dropped the box he was carrying on his foot starring at us in shock.

Then the yells and screams began as more dashed out to meet us and aim those funny metal sticks at us.

-0-0-0-0-

After placing the kid in my arms down gently I back off a bit and stand still.

Geez these pink chimps are paranoid, wonder why their not back in the main city where I awoke. – Cautiously I back off raising my long talons. Don't want to frighten them anymore than they are already.

A _man_ emerges from behind one of the tree's.

Tousled black hair, layered across a tired looking face, but eyes alight with a wonderus glow of life, broad shoulders connected to powerful arms made the handsome figure glow with an unknown power.

Wait… handsome?

Oh error, I'm attracted to something outside my own species.

"Er.. sir why's the toaster looking at you like that?"

Toaster what in the name of the error is a toaster?

"How the hell would I know what goes on in these fracking things minds, for all we know it's not right in the head."

Hell, toaster, fracking? What are all these strange words?

And what's that brown animal tilting its head at me? A Daggit?

Well then I'll just tilt my head right back. Cool it looks confused at me. I win. Hah. Once more Metal triumphs over meat and I greatest of the centurions will…

- oof –

Oh bollocks, I just fell over using the wrong servo to move.

The chimps are looking strangely at me again.

"You know sir, if this is the calibre of the average Cylon, I think humanities in with a pretty good chance."

Their all giggling, why are they giggling?

-0-0-0-0-

End Chapter 1.

-0-0-0-0-


	2. Chapter 2 Fate

Sera - The Centurion

-

"No."

"Awww come on it'd be cute."

"We're not keeping it."

"It'd be like having an insider, side's we can give it a paint job – to identify it better."

"Again, No. – Also the paint job would sort of undermine the whole point of sending it in as a cover to gather intel, frackwit."

".... Please?"

"No!"

-0-0-0-0-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own BSG1980 or BSG:2003, Suing me is pointless cause its unlikely you'll ever find me – and no that is not a challenge.

**Note**: Got the idea from **"Mackon"** author of **"Razors Edge: Redemption"**.

-0-0-0-0-

**Chapter II**

**-**

**Fate**

**-**

It was like watching a ball. The conversation between the … humans?

It was bouncing back and forth my neck servos were cranking as I turned trying to keep up, from what I could understand the _handsome_ young man was asking if we they could keep me.

That's so sweet of him.

However the woman with him seemed to be of a violently different opinion – she wanted me to go back to the city – not quite sure why she keeps glaring at my human though.

"Sam for the last time we can't let you keep that thing as a pet… wait a minute, you want this so you can brag about it to Thrace, don't you?"

Thrace? Kara Thrace? That name rings a bell. I'm sure I've heard it before…. wait a minute it sounds like my human wants to impress this Thrace. I'll help my human anyway I can – provided I don't end up on the scrap heap.

-0-0-0-0-

"I can't believe you convinced her to let you keep the fracking toaster, man." One of the humans commented to Sam, Sam that's his name, I think it's what humans call a designation – Maybe I should give myself one? – Other than _Centurion_ obviously, god my creators must have been _sooooo_ unimaginative.

"Well Rally always gives in to my puppy daggit eyes." Daggit? That's a dog right? Like that brown thing I saw earlier.

"I heard it was cause' you promised to clean the latrines for the next week." Why's my human wincing? Maybe it has something to do with cleaning these latrines perhaps I can help him out and do it for him, anything that puts me in his good datapads is fine by me. Tilting my head I turned to look at him my vision narrowed and in the mirror on the jeep I could make out that my eye had stopped moving and was at the bottom of the V that is my eyes slot. Holding the focus kinda hurts so releasing it I turned to look at the tree's passing by – strangely enough I felt the sudden urge to get a flame-thrower and burn them to the ground.

The Humans were continuing their conversation I heard something about 'farms' before they switched onto _pyramid_? again. Not quite sure what that is I'm pretty sure it's a game that humans play since they haven't got spider solitaire software loaded into their cerebral cortex's.

- whack –

Ow! we just hit, or rather more accurately I just got hit by a low hanging branch. If that driver does that one more time…

-0-0-0-0-

"Hiding at Delphi Union high school, a brilliant idea, 53 people, armed, tense and extra paranoid - ready to kick toaster butt." The same irate human from earlier lectured towards my human.

"So?" Ignoring my humans quick come-back the human Rally? continued as if she hadn't noticed him speak.

".. hence why you can't bring your pet here!" Pet does she mean the Daggit?

"Look I'll leave it outside really." Why's my human crossing his fingers over behind his back? Is it some kind of warning hand gesture?

"Look I've got it sussed now, all you really want to do is show you got one better on Thrace, 'Oooh I've captured a Cylon raider', 'no I'm so much better I've got a centurion

groupee' - very mature Anders.

"Look trust me Ral it'll be fine." He's still got his fingers crossed I really need to find out what this secret hand signal means.

-0-0-0-0-

"Pyramid?"

"Er… heh heh…"

"You're teaching your pet how to play pyramid? And What happened to not letting it inside the base?" I was a little miffed when I found out the female human was trying to keep me away from my human, I was annoyed when I realised I was the pet she was referring to, and I was ready to shoot her until my human told me he was going to sneak me into the base. I still don't quite understand how painting me with blue swirls all down my back was meant to camouflage me but humans seem to be rather odd creatures.

"Yeah Anders?" Rally was looking irate again, I'm not sure what It was but something about her scared me.

"Well its not like its working anyway. Hey maybe we can send it into the city on Recon."

"Oh and that'd work so well with - upgrades - you've given it."

"I think there' rather nice personally."

"... Painting a toaster with our logo and covering its entire back with 'Anders RuleZ" is not a particularly effective cover. Its' pretty clear if your toaster runs into any others they might catch on to this pretty quick. Why did you paint its back in blue with swirls' any way?"

"..."

"You thought it was cute didn't you?"

"... no." Damn my human looks cute when he blushes, wish I could evoke that kind of reaction in him. Wish I could talk too, it would make things so much easier. – Another design flaw my creators missed, _morons_.

-0-0-0-0-

When he showed me how to clean out the latrines, I didn't see any problem. Centurions don't really have a sense of smell – or the breathing requirement that all standard creatures seemed to suffer from. However once I found out that the splattering of brown across my lovely chassis was excrement I really just wanted to walk into a flame bath. No wonder my human was avoiding me, this left me at a conundrum though how was I meant to have a shower when my model wasn't exactly water proof? Water Resistant, Yes, Proof, No, and there was no way I was going anywhere near something that could fry my circuits that fast.

They would just have to live with the smell.

-0-0-0-0-

I didn't have to wait long, though luckily, for the solution of the problem to come along. Some of the other female humans ambushed me with buckets of water and took turns in throwing them at me, they even managed to wash off huge portions of my paint job – the signature my human performed still remained luckily as I was covered in the unholy substances assault.

-0-0-0-0-

I glared. Well as best as a one eyed walking mini tank could glare anyway. My opponents were not fazed in the slightest. Damn. Well in that case I guess I'll have too…

"Are you going to show your hand or not?"

"For a walking computer, your pretty bad at probability games."

Yep I was in glitching hell. It seemed like a nice idea. After my humiliating 'bath' for lack of a better term the females took pity on me and, (rather reluctantly in some cases) invited me to play a game with them. At the time I thought it was a good idea, but with my operating system on the blink, my reflexes slowed my the water, my plan of soundly thrashing my opponents turned into a game of me losing at an incredible speed to opponents I should have been able to out think in milliseconds.

Instead I was doing a pretty good job to prove I was different from my brothers but wasn't making much progress on making myself feel better, I was a little puzzled over why humans and my race seemed so at odds with each other. After all, all we're doing is rebuilding the city, putting up fake tree's and clearing dead bodies out of the streets. All in all those are pretty good goals in the peaceful department.

"Think its stuck?"

"Personally I think it doesn't want to admit its specialized computer brain has just been beaten by a bunch of humans." Damn they were starting again slouching in defeat I dropped my hand to the table displaying the really pathetic had of cards I was in possession of.

Silence. – Though I could've sworn I heard cricket's chirping?

Then the laughter broke out. Clasping my head in my hands I glared at the table and the cards on it. There **will** be a reckoning, I swear it!

-0-0-0-0-


End file.
